


Stumble Home

by Comp_Lady



Category: Haywire (2011), Penelope (2006)
Genre: Drunkenness, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Make-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking Johnny and Paul stumble their way back to Johnny's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stumble Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shayzgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/gifts).



                Johnny laughed as he stumbled his way up to his apartment, Paul's hands sliding down from Johnny's ribs to his hips. They are more than a little drunk, making them giddy and handsy and loud. Distantly he is aware of more than one voice shouting for quiet when the two of them crumple against the wall at the top of the stairs, their laughter ringing through the corridor. Suddenly Paul's mouth is on his neck _sucking-nipping-kissing_ and Johnny really can't remember why they were heading to his apartment because _holy shit this feels good._

                "Oh! Shit- I..." The shocked exclamation drags their attention away from each other. The girl from down the hall is standing on the stairs just below them. Her eyes wide, clutching her purse to her chest.

                Oh... yeah, that's why they were heading to the apartment.

                Paul chuckles, the sound low and deep, it shoots straight to Johnny's groin. He pushes at Paul's shoulder urgently as they clamber to their feet and trip over each other as they make their way down the corridor. The moment they gain their footing Paul goes back to his assault on Johnny's neck. His hands slide up under Johnny's shirt, strong hands ghosting over his sides and up his back. They hit the wall a second time, breaking apart in a fit of giggles, Paul stumbling back into the banister and Johnny staggering forward to his apartment door. He only makes it a few steps before Paul's arms slips around his waist. Johnny can feel Paul's wide grin against his neck and the rumbling vibrations of Paul's chuckle throughout his back. He turns in the circle of Paul's arms as he's backed up against the door.

                The kiss is hot and wet and everything good; they're sharing the same air, breaths hot and needy. Johnny's arms are looped around Paul's neck, hands fisted in his shirt; Paul's hands feel like brands through his clothes, one resting on his hip and the other pressed against his lower back. The kiss only breaks when their lungs burn for air, Paul trails kisses along Johnny's jaw and smirks at his low moan. The second kiss is slower, Johnny's hand tangles in Paul's hair. He's just about to break away to dig out his keys when Paul slides a leg up between his to press at his arousal at the same time he catches Johnny's lower lip loosely between his teeth. Gasping, Johnny presses their foreheads together and grinds his hips, desperate for the extra bit of friction. Paul lets out a breathy laugh, his grin downright devious.

                "Just a little bit excited?" The hand on Johnny's hip moves to cup him through his jeans.

                Any retort Johnny had is swallowed up by his answering groan.

                Paul hums, digs out Johnny's keys and unlocks the door. It swings open and the two men fall into the apartment. Johnny races for the bedroom, Paul right behind him, pausing only to kick the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Shayz made me do it.
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
